Halloween War
by EchoOfDarkness46x
Summary: What happens when everyone ends up interrupting Kurt and Blaine's night in on Halloween? A power outage, DVD fights, a bucket full of sweets and the beginning of an all out costume war. Oh, and Finn's supposed to be studying: that's not going to happen. But in the end, who's to blame for the mess at the end of the night? Just something short for Halloween.


So I wrote this for Halloween. I personally don't like going 'Trick or Treating' and dressing up, but I don't mind spending my evening writing his instead, so I hope you like it.

This is set after Kurt's return to McKinley in 2x18 (Born this Way,) but before 2x20 (Prom Queen)

* * *

It wasn't an overly nice evening. Rain was falling relatively slowly, but it was forecast to get worse. Hence why Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the sofa watching Rocky Horror. Burt and Carole had gone out for a meal and trusted the two of them to stay in the house. Finn was upstairs, catching up on work for his US History class, which he had fallen behind on slightly due to football and Glee.

Due to this Carole had refused to let Finn go out Trick or Treating with the rest of the New Directions. Kurt and Blaine had both been invited, but since they didn't get the chance to see each other at school now and neither of them were overly keen to go out knocking on people's doors and singing along with everyone else just to get some sweets.

Especially in the rain.

Finn had been working downstairs, but he had gotten fed up of Kurt and Blaine making him answer the door, so he decided to head upstairs and since then, no one had knocked to ask for sweets.

Kurt and Blaine only managed to get half way through Rocky Horror before someone knocked on the door. Kurt sighed and called up to Finn in the hopes that his brother would get the door instead.

"Finn!" Blaine almost had to shield his ears from how loudly Kurt could shout at times, "Can you please get the door, beca-"

"No, Kurt, it's your turn!" Finn bellowed down.

"I'll get the next one!" Kurt yelled back.

"You said that four times!" Kurt sighed as he stood up and Blaine let go of him, releasing him from the warm and comfortable embrace that he had been sat in for fifty minutes in order to answer the door.

"I know it's Halloween, but don't bite them Kurt." Blaine told him as he left the room, only for Kurt to re-enter a second later and lightly whacking him on the arm before going back to the door and pulling it open.

He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was to see the rest of New Directions stood at the door.

"Finn can't come out with you remember?" Kurt told them as he handed the tub of sweets that his dad and Carole had left to Rachel, but none of them did what he had been expecting.

"We know," Puck told him, "Which is why we decided to come here for the evening." Kurt moved to the side of the door quickly as everyone made their way indoors and helped themselves to the sweets Kurt had given Rachel.

"You don't mind do you?" Sam asked and before Kurt even had a chance to reply he was given another question.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Mercedes asked, "Still sticking to watching Rocky Horror with Blaine?"

"Yeah and no I-" Kurt was about to explain how he did mind them all just walking in like this when Finn made his way down the stairs, asking what all the commotion was about.

"Wow you all look great." He told them as he saw their costumes.

"Finn, New Directions are here." Kurt said as his step-brother reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Kurt I can see that," Finn stated before turning back to them all, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well you and Kurt didn't come with us and the weather's getting quite bad, so we decided to come and see you, eat some sweets and stay out of the rain." Rachel explained.

"You don't mind do you?" Quinn asked Finn, who of course – despite the fact that he was meant to be studying – had no objections at all. Kurt just rolled his eyes and made his way back into the living room.

"Sounded like a pretty big group of children at the door." Blaine said as Kurt re-entered the room, but the elder knew perfectly well that his boyfriend was aware that it was actually the New Directions.

"Not funny, Blaine," Kurt replied as he collapsed down onto the sofa and leaned back against his boyfriend, who once again wrapped his arms around him, "We'll never finish watching this now."

"They'll leave once they've seen Finn and had some sweets, don't you worry."

"Do you have Nightmare on Elm Street?" The pair heard Puck ask as the group filtered into the living room.

"Yeah." Finn replied as he went to grab it from their DVD cabinet.

"I love Johnny Depp in that film." Rachel announced as she sat down on the other sofa next to Santana and Brittany, who had Artie beside them. Puck and Sam sat down on the floor while Finn swapped over the DVD's and pressed play before joining his two friends.

"I love him in every film." Tina commented as she sat down on the floor next to Mike.

"Thanks Finn, because Blaine and I obviously weren't in the middle of watching that." Kurt mumbled and only Blaine was able to hear him over the noise that the others were making.

"It's okay, you and I might like this film."

"I highly doubt that I will," Kurt replied, "I'm not a fan of horror films or any film that Finn and Puck are massive fans of."

"Well you've got me." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled as the movie started.

New Directions were making a good dent into the sweets by the time they had watch almost an hour of the film. Kurt was using one of Blaine's hands as a shield for his eyes and his own as earmuffs for his ears to block out the sound. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the film apart from Blaine who was running through songs that he and Kurt could duet to try and keep the elder's mind away from the film.

But in the end, he could handle it no longer and – being the amazing boyfriend that he is – let go of Kurt (much to the Countertenor's reluctance,) and walked the short distance to the TV. Instantly he was shouted at to move and get out of the way as he blocked the TV while he pressed stop and ended the film before ejecting the disk and chucking it down on the side of the sofa to stop it from just being put back on again.

"What?" Finn exclaimed, "That's a really good film!"

"Why did you turn it off! I was enjoying that! Puck exclaimed.

Here Blaine decided to tell a small lie, "Kurt and I don't like it though.

"There was only half an hour left though." Sam commented.

"Yeah, surely you could have sat through that." Finn added.

"Well did it ever occur to any of you that Kurt and I were absolutely fine watching Rocky Horror before you just barged in and took over?"

"Yeah, but as much as I love Rocky Horror," Rachel started, "But I do like to watch other things as well and on Halloween, horror movies are good fun to watch."

"I don't get how some of them are even horror." Brittany commented and that caused Santana to role her eyes.

"Well there's no need to-" Artie began before the lights just cut out and Blaine suddenly spoken again.

"See, now you wouldn't have been able to watch it anyway."

"What's to say the lights would have gone out if you hadn't turned it off!" Sam exclaimed.

"Does anyone want more sweets?" Brittany interjected suddenly and once again silence filled the room.

"Kurt, Finn do you know where the torches are kept or some candles or something?" Quinn sensibly asked, trying to get everyone to calm down from the argument over watching a DVD. Kurt stood up a moment later and exited the room. Footsteps could be heard as Kurt presumably made his way upstairs before returning minutes later with a couple of torches. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he turned one of them on and pointed it directly at Finn, Puck and Sam, who didn't find it at all amusing.

"That's not funny Kurt." Finn commented as Kurt finally shifted the torches direction and handed a second one to Mercedes and a third to Quinn, both of who turned those on and looked around the now slightly brighter room.

"So what do you we now?" Puck asked.

"How about you all go home?" Kurt suggested as he once again cuddled up to Blaine.

"No way, have you seen the weather out there!" Sam commented.

"I do not want to get my costume soaked." Rachel added. Kurt rolled his eyes at her cat costume. To be honest he found the dressing up thing quite pointless and a waste of people's time and money to buy sweets. Blaine was a massive fan either and neither was Puck, but he liked the sweets, so he went with it. Although the mohawked teen hadn't really made much of an effort except to try zombie make up like they had used in Glee club before.

Kurt looked across at Blaine and the two shared a glance before they burst out laughing. The rest of their friends just looked completely confused.

"A cat?" Blaine questioned, "That's not overly original."

"I'll have you know I worked very hard on this costume!" Rachel insisted as she stood up and looked into the light of the torch that Kurt was holding.

"Yes and that would be why you are missing two whiskers on your face." Kurt told her and that was true. Rachel had forgotten to paint the final two on. For a moment, she was silent as she tried to think of what to say.

"Well it's better than Brittany," She insisted, "She's dressed as a dolphin!"

"I like dolphins." Brittany commented.

"Everyone knows you don't get dolphins on Halloween." Puck added.

"Hey, lay of Brittany guys," Santana interrupted, quickly looking around the room for someone she could latch onto, "Look at Finn, he's not even in costume!"

"Yeah you could have made more effort," Sam commented, "We all did." By 'we' he was referring to himself, Mike, Artie and Puck.

"Well I was meant to be studying!" And from there onwards, the all out Halloween war began.

* * *

The weather had worsened very much by the time it reached around eleven o clock, even though the power had come back on by the time Burt and Carole finally made it in. The evening had passed slowly after the power had gone out for New Directions or at least that was until Burt and Carole got home and weren't best pleased to find a group consisting of Finn and his friends sleeping on the floor with sweet wrappers surrounding them.

"I'll get them to tidy up." Carole said as she walked into the living room and planned on waking each one of them up and getting them to clear the floor before they found a way to get them all home which didn't involve them walking out in the dark, cold and rainy night. Burt made his way upstairs when he didn't see his son or his beloved boyfriend.

"Kurt?" He called as he knocked on his son's bedroom door.

"Yeah dad," Kurt replied as he entered and saw his son and Blaine sat on the floor looking through several copies of Vogue, "How was your evening out? Is something the matter?"

"No, we're just going to get your friend's home once they've cleared up the living room."

"I know it looks like a collage of sweet wrappers." Kurt commented.

"There kind of ended up being a costume war started over who had the best costume," Blaine started explaining, "Which then turned into a sweet war over who had the most and then just ended up with sweets being thrown all over the place."

"We came up here to get away from it all." Kurt added to clarify to his dad.

"Okay," Burt replied, seeming to trust his son, "The power's back on now."

"Awesome," Blaine replied, "This torchlight is really beginning to irritate my eyes."

"Dad do you mind if Blaine s-"

"Stays the night?" Kurt nodded, "No I don't, but just don't do anything stupid."

"Trust me dad we will only be sleeping." Kurt replied as he chucked Blaine a t-shirt as his dad left the room and shut the door at the same time to hear Finn start kicking off about having to clean up.

He was sure he heard something mentioned about how Kurt and Blaine had started the entire thing, but he shook it off as he made his way down the stairs, listening to Finn's version of the story.

Next year though, one thing was absolutely certain: he was not buying sweets.

* * *

So there you are, just something small for Halloween. Also I take requests for stories, so just PM me is you want something written for you. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
